


Starboy.

by Alderson_girl26



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Social Anxiety, Weak Tyrell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderson_girl26/pseuds/Alderson_girl26
Summary: Elliot broke Tyrell's heart. He only wanted to make him happy but Elliot fucked up all. Now, Tyrell is lost and Elliot begins to feel guilty.  Can he regain his love?





	1. Första dagen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people!
> 
> This is my first Tyrelliot fic. So excuse me if it is not well written or if the grammar is strange, English is not my native language. 
> 
> I hope you like it and don't forget to leave your comments!!!♡♡♡

The first day of school could be fun for many but frustrating for Elliot Alderson. Elliot never liked school. The fact of having to cohabit with strangers, listening to stupid teachers and hearing the stressful sound of a bell every hour wasn't something he liked. For him, the school was stupid. _Why his mother forced him to go? Was not it easier to study online?_ Many doubts went in and out of Elliot's head.

The moment had arrived. Tomorrow was Elliot's first day of school. The school was a bit far from home because they had given him a scholarship in a prestigious high school. This made things even worse. Elliot would have to be with rich people. The most stupid and idiotic people Elliot could know. He hated that kind of people. He hated that they felt they were the most powerful guys. He hated prejudices. He hated society.

 

_**MONDAY:** _

His alarm rang at 5:30 AM.

Shit, he hated waking up early. He dragged his feet as he could and reached the bathroom. He needed to take a shower. After a few minutes in the bathroom, he came out completely naked and went to his closet to find something to wear. A black hoodie and a pair of black pants, as usual. He dressed quickly and took his things, the typical black backpack, his laptop and his keys. He descended the stairs and could see Darlene sleeping on the couch. He smiled a little when he saw her and walked to the door. The sun had come out, the brightness bothered him a little in the eyes but the warmth of his hood helped him.

After walking for at least 20 minutes, Elliot had arrived at that school. Fuck, there were a lot of people. Different types of boys and girls got out of cars. Others walked to the coffee shop while others were sitting in the green areas. This terrified Elliot. There were too many people and he wanted to go unnoticed but this wouldn't be possible. He didn't even know where his classroom was located. Elliot was about to return home when he stumbled upon Angela, his best childhood friend.

They had a small conversation for about twenty minutes before the class start bell rang. Angela helped him get to his classroom and told him that he would look for him at the break. Elliot nodded. Classroom 107 would be his second home for 7 hours. 7 long hours, every day for three years.

Elliot entered the classroom. Immediately, everyone looked at him. He tried to sink into his hood. He felt uncomfortable with everyone's looks, but after a while, everyone went back to their business.Except a boy. A boy with blond or light brown hair.

Elliot didn't see him in much detail. The boy wore a blue suit and a tie of the same color but with different tone. He seemed to be one of those rich boys who used to annoy others. The boy was surrounded by girls, which made Elliot confirm his theory.

The professor arrived and the weird boy took a seat, but for bad luck of Elliot, the silly boy sat next to him.

 

_**"Take out your Chemistry book."** _

 

The old professor ordered.

 

Elliot took a long time to get his book out because his backpack was full of trash and papers, but after taking it out, he started looking at the boy next to him. Oh, he seemed to have everything neat. He took out his book and a couple of pens, they seemed to be those pens used by important people to sign something.

He looked at his suit, tailored and without wrinkles. He looked at his shoes, gleaming, dust-free and by no means cheap shoes, they seemed to be Ferragamo. Then, without the boy noticing, Elliot began to look at him. His blue eyes frightened him. They were blue like the ocean. A cold blue. His pink cheeks, his hair. Elliot searched his face in his mind. It seemed like he had seen him before. Fuck, this couldn't be true. Elliot was in the same class as _**Tyrell Wellick**_.

Tyrell Wellick was the son of one of the most influential people in the United States. His father was CEO of one of the largest financial conglomerates in the world. Tyrell was one of those rich people. Elliot began to remember everything he had read about him. He was Swedish, he had lived in Sweden until his dad started working at Steel Mountain. From there everything changed for him, his father was promoted and everything was different. Private jets, professors of different languages, expensive clothes, privileged schools, that and many other things.

Elliot went into a state of shock. He didn't want to know anything about that boy. He didn't want to get involved with him. He made him feel sick, he didn't need to be his friend, he didn't need to talk to him. But all of Elliot's thoughts broke when he heard a voice. Elliot left his thoughts and turned to see where he had heard the voice. It was him. Tyrell was talking to him. Tyrell wanted to talk to him but Elliot wasn't ready.  
  


  _ **-"Elliot ... That's your name, right?"**_

His voice was soft and relaxed. His eyelashes opened and closed at the same time of his blink. Tyrell was still waiting for an answer.

_**\- "Ehm ... Y-yes."** _

Elliot answered with a voice that was more than shy.

  _ **-"I knew it, I already knew you**_."

Tyrell's words echoed in his mind. Had Tyrell already investigated him? Did he already know about him? The doubts began to arise. Elliot began to sweat, his brain couldn't process the information so fast. His stomach felt upset, his heart was pounding, this wasn't normal, Tyrell was hacking his body.


	2. Skratta och reta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally ready. I didn't update for a week because the ideas didn't come out of my head. I hope you like it and sorry for making this so painful. 
> 
> -Me.❤

Elliot didn't understand in the slightest idea the subject that the professor was explaining. He didn't know why he was still in that classroom. He didn't even know why the fuck he had accepted that scholarship.

 

 

At first, he tried to see his mates in the best possible way, but they all ended up being the most worthless people in all of New York, including Tyrell Wellick.

 

 

Tyrell Wellick wasn't the most powerful in the class as he had thought. He ended up being an idiot with a weird accent that everyone made fun of. At first, the jokes to the Swedish boy were a bit funny, but then they started getting heavier and heavier causing a bit of insecurity in Wellick. Each time, he began to get more nervous. He was playing with his tie, moving his hands or sometimes touching his hair, causing more laughter.

 

Elliot wasn't interested in the least if Tyrell was the class clown, but the bustle and laughter were driving him crazy. He wanted silence and tranquility. And he got it when the exit bell rang. Elliot closed his eyes enjoying the quiet  place until he heard a loud punch on the wall.

 

**_"What the hell is this, Wellick? Do you think that the English teacher will approve me with this shit?"_ **

A deep voice was heard throughout the classroom.

 

**_"It's the text, I did what I could, Irving."_ **

 

Elliot turned to look at Tyrell. His face looked like a tomato and his hands were trying to hide his face.

 

_**"Take off your fucking hands off. Besides not doing my homework well, you're a fucking fag."** _

 

Irving put a hand on the blond hair of the Swede and pulled them. Tyrell immediately groaned as his hands lifted quickly.

 

**_"What the fuck are you doing with that guy?"_ **

 

Elliot lowered his hood and walked quickly towards them. Angela had warned him about that guy. Irving, 19 years old. Son of an acclaimed writer. At age of 10, he lost his mother and his sister. His father started hitting him since he found out that he was homosexual. That boy was one of the most violent in the whole school and now, Elliot was about to fight him.

 

_**"Look who's here, this stupid's girlfriend."** _

 

Irving laughed while slowly letting out Tyrell's hair. The boy approached Elliot, the difference in stature began to become noticeable.

 

_**"What the fuck do you want, child? Are you the new conquest of the Swedish crap? Because I am the only one who knows his dirty little secret."** _

 

Elliot swallowed. He didn't know what made him more nervous. If the screams and the presence of Irving or see Tyrell acting like a little girl in the corner.

 

**_"First, I'm not Tyrell's girlfriend. And in the second, why you do all this? Did he do something to you? Dude, you should concentrate on your own shit and stop fucking others."_ **

 

Elliot felt a fist on his face. The pain began to feel on the tip of his nose. Soon, a metallic taste invaded his taste buds. The blood was beginning to shoot out through his nose.

A small flashback of when he fell through the window came to his mind. Making him almost faint. With one of his hands he touched the slimy substance that came out of his nose and confirmed his theory.

 

_**" Fuck."** _

 

Irving ran out of the classroom without saying something. Tyrell tried to help him but Elliot refused.

 

_**"Keep your fucking hands away from me, don't ever talk to me again about why you caused all this."** _

 

Tyrell looked at him sadly and nodded. He only saw how Elliot took his backpack and left. Somehow, that boy had tried to defend him but he didn't know why. He would have preferred that he had been beaten. Elliot didn't deserve it.

 

_**"Sorry, Elliot."** _

Tyrell murmured softly as he tried to hide his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!! It's amazing to see other people reading my work. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Probably tomorrow I'm dropping a new chapter, so don't forget it. Also, don't forget to comment if you're enjoying the story.


	3. Första mötet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Like a said yesterday, a new chapter is ready! Thanks for all the support.❤

_**"Elliot, what the fuck happened to you?"** _

 

Darlene's voice sounded frightened and angry. He didn't want to disappoint her. He had promised not to fight with someone again and it happened. Right on his first day.

 

_**"Elliot?"** _

 

He didn't even turn to see her. He walked quickly up the stairs until he reached his room. Finally, a dark and silent flirt, without shouting or annoying people, only him and his soul. He threw his backpack to the floor and let out a moan as he remembered that his computer was there.

 

He walked to the bathroom, covering his nose with his hand. Upon entering, he immediately looked in the mirror. Part of his cheekbone was purple and his nose had stopped bleeding. He opened the water tap and tried to clean his face. His breathing stirred as the pain flooded his system. He didn't know that a small blow to the nose could cause so much damage. He locked the key, and walked back to his bed.

 

This time, he lay back and fell sound asleep. The hours passed and Elliot woke up. There was no sunlight. He didn't know how long he had slept but was startled when he saw that it was 10 o'clock at night, he left his room to find something to eat, he wasn't yet ready to deal with Darlene but all his thoughts vanished when she wasn't at home .

 

Loneliness was Elliot's best friend. It used to accompany him every day, even when he was surrounded by people. Elliot found a couple of slices of cold pizza and served them on a plate. He went up to his room and pulled a couple of books out of his dirty backpack. Doing homework was the worst thing in school, but he had to do it if he didn't want to stay there any longer.

 

He finished his pizza and was still doing homework. For his good luck it was an essay about society. Elliot had many opinions about this subject, without a doubt, it was one of his favorites. He planned each word written on the paper with delicacy although some parts of the sheet were stained with tomato sauce.

 

When he finished, he put it between a couple of notebooks and turned off the light. Elliot fell asleep again.

 

At 5:30, his alarm went off again. The fucking routine was going to start again. Once again he did everything he did yesterday. It was 6:40 when he walked to school.

 

On the way, he saw some well-known people, including Leon. One of his old friends. Leon attended a public high school, just 2 blocks after Elliot College. He seemed to be a good boy, but he had a history thanks to the sale of drugs.

 

Elliot didn't care about that, but sometimes he seemed a bit sadistic. Leon used to protect him from the scoffers in high school and Elliot was very grateful for that. They both walked until Elliot arrived at his school. He said goodbye politely to him and walked quickly until he reached the hallway where his classroom was.

 

But Elliot's adrenaline rose when someone pulled him away from everyone. Near his living room there was a small room where they used to be together. It was quite large and few people had access to it. Only the group leaders and important people in the school. Elliot was forced to enter there. His breathing stirred and he thought the worst. Maybe Irving wanted revenge on yesterday, but his fear changed to anger when he turned to see the person holding him. It was a familiar face. It was Tyrell Wellick.

 

What the hell was going through that guy's mind? Elliot had no interest in him at all. They were not even friends. They never would be. He had also warned him not to come near him again.

 

_**"Bonsoir, Elliot."** _

 

The smile on Tyrell's face made him look like a psychopath. Well, maybe and it was already because normal people don't kidnap others.

 

_**"What the hell is this, Tyrell? Why the fuck did you put me in here? "** _

_**"We're going to have a date because you saved me       yesterday."** _

 

A date. A date between him and that bastard? No way. That's not gonna happen. Elliot could go to jail but he would never have a date with someone like him. A bastard, a fool, one of those guys. Elliot pulled away from Tyrell's grip and walked to the other end. His breathing was getting faster and his anger was quite noticeable.

 

 

_**"Are you crazy? We can't have a date." To begin with, I don't know what objective you have with this, but I want to tell you that I'm not gay. "** _

 

 

Elliot's mind began to fill his memory with Flashbacks. From his first date with Shayla to when he sucked a guy's cock in a bar. He wasn't totally straight, but he didn't consider himself gay either, much less he would become that just for being the new conquest of Tyrell Wellick.

 

 

_**"Come on Elliot, it will be fun, we can get to know each other better, eat delicious food prepared by my mother and if things get intense.."** _

 

 

Tyrell walked towards him, again. He placed his hands on his cheeks and looked at him deeply.

 

 

_**"Elliot, I know this terrifies you, but I swear I don't bite, we can have a good time, we can get to know each other, just accept, and if you want after the date, we can stop seeing each other. Only once, please."** _

 

Hell, Elliot couldn't feel more prisoned. The closed door, the dark place, Tyrell's hands on his cheeks and his gaze, his stupid gaze. Those cold blue eyes. His eyebrows, his soft breathing and ... his stupid puppy eyes. Elliot had no other choice.

 

_**"Okay, I'll go to your stupid date, but after that, don't you dare to look at me."** _

 

Elliot frowned as he saw how Tyrell began to smile like a child.

 

_**"Perfect, I'll give you the address where we'll have our date, handsome. And I'll also give you my number in case you don't find me."** _

 

Tyrell winked as he pulled a couple of papers from the pocket of his fancy pants. Tyrell gave him the papers and Elliot took them and put them in his backpack. He walked to the exit and Tyrell opened the door for him.

 

_**"See you at 6, beautiful."** _

               Tyrell kissed him on the cheek.

 

Elliot ran out of the place. He needed to go to the bathroom. Confused, he arrived at one of the bathrooms that was in that same hall, opened the door with force and whipped his backpack on the floor. Immediately he leaned against the sink and started vomiting.

 

Damn, he had a long time without this happened. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth after expelling what his stomach had. He took his backpack and walked to his home.

 

On the way to home, he put his hands in his pockets to take out his keys and he found the papers. Without a doubt, Elliot would give Tyrell a good surprise.


	4. Första besvikelser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a little more sad than the others. Get your tissues ready! Sorry for making this sad, babies. 
> 
> -me.❤

Immediately after Elliot left the room, Tyrell gave a shout of happiness. He had never felt so many emotions together. He felt happy, nervous and a little excited. Tyrell was going to have a date with the person he liked.

 

He ran euphoric to his classroom when the bell of the first class was heard. Arriving at the class and not seeing Elliot caused him a bit of sadness. He wanted to see his tender face again. But hey, he would spend a whole night with him so that will reward his wait.

 

The hours passed and Tyrell was anxious. He couldn't concentrate on any class due to his thoughts and this caused some dissatisfaction among his teachers. But how would you be able to concentrate if you were going to have an appointment with the most beautiful person in the school? Although certainly, Tyrell didn't know what to expect from his date with Elliot. What if Elliot kissed him? What if they both ended up being boyfriends after their first date? What if things went up in style and ended up having a night together? His doubts didn't leave him alone.

 

The school day was over. When Tyrell left school, an SUV was already waiting for him. He climbed into the back seat and immediately the person who was driving greeted him.

 

_**"Good evening, young Wellick, where do I have the pleasure of going with you today?"** _

_**"Good afternoon, Mr. Sutherland, I need you to take  me to the tailor shop where dad buys his suits,  from there, you'll take me to the mall, I need new  shoes, and a watch too."** _

 

The guy nodded and started driving smoothly. Tyrell pulled out his phone and dialed a couple of numbers on the screen. From there, he pulled out a pair of headphones and connected them to his phone. From a compartment in the car, he took out a small briefcase and put it in his backpack. The car was parked in a tailor shop that was in the center of the city. Tyrell got off quickly and came back after 20 minutes. In his hands, he had a black bag which contained a suit.

 

At his second stop, the mall, Tyrell got off with Sutherland, who also used to be his bodyguard. They entered through a door into an expensive store. It was a clothing store, but Tyrell liked to buy his shoes there because the variety was quite extensive.

 

Upon entering, the store staff looked at him in a strange way. What was an 18-year-old boy doing in a store like that? It caused some laughter among them, due to the way he was excited to see the shoes. He found perfect ones. Tyrell's favorite brand was the Salvatore Ferragamo. Elegance and design was what he liked best. He chose them and Mr. Sutherland accompanied him to the counter to pay for them.

 

The cashier saw Tyrell approach with his shoes and laughed when he saw that he put them on the counter.

_**"Are you really going to buy these shoes, boy? I think you'll have to come back in 15 years to be able to afford them."** _

 

The cashier let out a laugh but his eyes almost snapped out of place when Tyrell opened his backpack and pulled out his briefcase. He pulled out a wad of bills and placed it on the counter, smiling at the cashier.

_**"Stay with the change, friend, I think you need it more than me."** _

 

Tyrell smiled as he took the shoe box and put it in his arms. Then they searched for a new watch. He had to combine with his new suit. They searched around 10 stores until they found one perfect for him. Tyrell was imagining Elliot's gaze when he saw him. When he left the store, Tyrell climbed into the truck and looked at his watch. It was 2 o'clock. His date would be in 4 hours. It only took 4 hours to see Elliot.

 

After a long road and a trip to McDonalds, Tyrell finally came to his house, well, it was more like a mansion. He lowered his things, and went straight to his room. He threw his backpack on the floor and admired the landscape. His room was totally cute, but it would look better when he decorated it for Elliot. He was going to love it. With some flowers and candles, Tyrell decorated his room, which looked more like a Penthouse. He noticed some details and then corrected them. Fuck, this was going to be the best date of his life.

 

He went down to the kitchen to see the food. His mom was making a cake. Tyrell smiled and gave him a soft hug as he saw everything she was doing for him. It was 2 hours before Elliot arrived. It was time to change and get ready.

 

He went into the shower, and after at least 15 minutes left. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a pair of scissors. He cut those hairs that came out of his form. Then he took the rake and shaved the small beard that his chin had.

It was time to get dressed. He put on his typical underwear. He pulled the black bag out of his closet and opened it. A nice 3-piece suit was inside. Delicately, he pulled out the white shirt and placed it on his skin. He buttoned the buttons slowly and adjusted his neck. He pulled out his pants and put them on. He fixed it with a black belt. Then it was time to put on the vest and jacket. It was a slow but exciting process.

 

When he finished dressing, he looked like a Swedish prince. His tie, his shoes, his watch, everything looked perfect for Elliot. He looked at his watch, Elliot would arrive in 15 minutes. He let out a small laugh and looked at himself in the mirror, observed every detail of him.

 

He went down to the kitchen and take the plates of food that his mom had happily prepared to his room. She radiated happiness because her son would finally have a date with someone.

 

The Swede arranged the dishes, arranged the glasses and placed the cake in the middle of the table. Then he took a bottle of champagne from his mini bar. He placed it in a bucket with ice and set about lighting all the candles. The scene looked romantic and quite cozy. Tyrell was a cute man.

 

While he refined the details, he realized that it was already 6 o'clock in the afternoon. He ran to the door and opened it, sitting on a small step. Emotion ran through his veins, he needed to see him, they needed to talk. He had never cared so much about anyone. He had never dedicated himself to looking so good for someone. But there are first times.

 

The first 10 minutes of waiting were quiet. Wellick's house was a bit far from the city, because it was a kind of country house. Tyrell took his cell phone and started sending some photos to Joanna, his best friend. She said that he looked perfect.

 

It had been 20 minutes. It was beginning to get dark. Tyrell played with his phone while he waited. Elliot wouldn't be long in coming.

 

At 30 minutes, Tyrell began to get nervous. Maybe Elliot had a setback. Tyrell was talking to Joanna. She already had a feeling but didn't want to break Tyrell's heart. It was the first time she saw him so excited about someone. But surely something in Joanna thought that Elliot wouldn't make it to his date.

 

When the time passed, Tyrell didn't give up. Some little spiders began to bite his body. He decided to get in and went up to his room. He began to get nervous, an air of worry invaded him.

 

When two hours passed. Tyrell realized that Elliot wouldn't see him. Not much less would they kiss. Not much less come to something. His heart felt destroyed. He never thought of someone like him out of those men who leave planted a date. His head was very disappointed.

 

Anger soon invaded him. He took the cake and threw it on the floor. He took the glasses and threw them at the wall creating a loud noise. Tears came out of his eyes. He felt betrayed, he felt like an idiot, he was disappointed in himself.

 

                                     " _ **Dammit**_."

 

He screamed with all his strength as he hit the wall. He sat on the edge of his bed while covering his face. He took off his tie, his vest and threw them on the floor. He needed to let off steam and the only thing that made him angry was his watch. A black clock, that was supposed to be Elliot's new watch. Tyrell would give it to him as a show of affection, but that wasn't going to happen. Tyrell removed it from his wrist and without thinking, he hit it to the floor. The small pieces of glass fell to the floor. He didn't even bother to pick it up.

 

Minutes after his anger attack, someone knocked on his door. Tyrell mentioned between sobs that she could come in.

 

_**"Tyrell, honey ... Is everything okay?"** _

 

His mom could notice the bad time her son was going through. He had never had something like an attack. Tyrell was already a very sensitive person and thanks to everything that had happened, he had become more violent. His mother saw all the disaster and sighed.

 

**_"That boy never deserved you, son, he didn't even deserve your friendship."_ **

 

His mother walked slowly towards him, wrapping him in an effusive hug. And Tyrell had nothing more to do than cry on her shoulder.

 

_**"Why do everyone do the same to me?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, isn't it? Can Tyrell forgive Elliot? Maybe.
> 
> Keep reading this. I'm almost finishing it. Thanks for all the kudos and the comments. They're making me very happy.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.❤


End file.
